Commercial software becomes more sophisticated on an ongoing basis, not only in the services it brings, but also in built-in mechanisms to achieve high availability. For certain kinds of servers, the crucial parts possess several copies tended by related failsafe mechanisms to guarantee that once the functioning part is down, a copy can replace it instantly to maintain the service flow. Generally, such high availability mechanisms include an active server or processor and a passive server or processor, wherein the passive server keeps track of the state of execution of the active server by receiving regular updates from the active server. If the active server fails for any reason, the passive server takes over execution from the active server.
Even with high availability functionalities as described above however, there are still situations in which problems can occur. The art would benefit from a system that addresses such problems.